


Request for fics

by Hiddenhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bloodletting, Feeding, Forced, Held Down, M/M, Purgatory, Sam - Freeform, Sexy, Struggling, Vampire Bite, benny bites Dean, benny feeds on dean, castiel - Freeform, fangs, fangs in neck, feeds, request, restrained, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhunter/pseuds/Hiddenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for fics where Benny feeds on Dean. I'd love it if it hurts Dean a lot. Also, I'd prefer if Benny had to do, whether by force, or Dean's willing. No turning Dean into a vamp please. Other than the bite, some pulled muscles from struggling or something, Try not to hurt Dean too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request for fics

Please help me find FICs.

Looking for fics where Benny feeds on Dean. I'd love it if it hurts Dean a lot. Also, I'd prefer if Benny had to do, whether by force, or Dean's willing. No turning Dean into a vamp please. Other than the bite, some pulled muscles from struggling or something, Try not to hurt Dean too badly.


End file.
